El amor epecial
by Adagio 5682
Summary: Hola a todos , este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste: El amor especial -Era una mañana hermosa en ponibill, todos los ponis caminaban con mucha tranquilidad asta que: Pony hembra: Princesa luna- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia. Princesa luna: No es necesario eso- decía la alicornio oscura mientras todos los ponis se paraban- Ponis saben en donde en donde esta la unic
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos , este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste:**

El amor especial

-Era una mañana hermosa en ponibill, todos los ponis caminaban con mucha tranquilidad asta que:

Pony hembra: Princesa luna- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Princesa luna: No es necesario eso- decía la alicornio oscura mientras todos los ponis se paraban- Ponis saben en donde en donde esta la unicornio Twilight Sparkle.

Pony macho: esta en la biblioteca.

Princesa luna: Gracias- decía mientras se subía a su carruaje- Hasta luego queridos ponis.

**Ese mismo día en la tarde:**

Ya en la tarde la Princesa de la noche se encontraba en la biblioteca de twilight hablando con esta ultima:

Princesa luna: toctoc- toco la Princesa de la noche.

Twilight Sparkle: Quien es- dijo la unicornio lavanda.

Princesa luna: Soy luna la princesa de la noche- dijo la alicornio.

Twilight Sparkle: Jajajajajaja princesa no necesita decir eso jajajaja- dijo la unicornio ojivioleta mientras abría la puerta- Pase princesa.

Princesa luna: Gracias pero nada mas dime luna- dijo Luna- Twilight yo vine a ponibill porque necesito que tu y tus amigas vengan a Canterlot- dijo la princea con voz seria.

Twilight Sparkle: Porque prin….. perdón luna jejejeje- dijo la unicornio lavanda- Necita algo de nosotras…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque la princesa la interumpio.

Princesa luna: Mas bien es un secreto de la realeza y mi hermana se los quiere rebelar a casi todas- dijo un tono serio.

Twilight Sparkle: por que dijo casi todas, ¿acaso una de nosotras ya lo sabe? luna- dijo la unicornio lavanda.

Princesa luna: Ya lo sabrás al llegar al castillo de canterlot- dijo la ´princesa de la noche.

**Que tal les gusto**

**¿Qué será lo que quiere decir la princesa?**

**¿ a que se referia la princesa al decir: mi hermana se los quiere rebelar a casi todas?**

**Descúbrelo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2: La sorpresa ya viene

**Hola a todos aquí les tengo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste:**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo lo hago para divertir.**

**Bueno empecemos.**

* * *

><p>Después de que luna se fuera, twilight se fue a buscar a sus amigas, para suerte de ella todas estaban en la plaza de Ponybill hablando entre ellas.<p>

twilight: Chicas tenemos que ir a Canterlot ahora!- dijo la unicornio asustando a todos los ponis- ups... perdón jijijiji.

Mane 5:Hola twilight- dijeron al unísonio-Por que tenemos que ir a Canterlot.

Twilight: Nose así me dijo la princesa luna- dijo muy desesperada- Tenemos que ir ya!.

Applejack: Ya twi vamos a ir pero tranquilízate- le dijo la pony vaquera.

Rarity: Applejack tiene razón tienes que calmarte- dijo la modista.

Twilight: Esta bien me tranquilizare pero vámonos ya chicas es muy urgente- dijo aun mas desesperada pero se tranquilizó cuando termino de hablar.

_Mas tarde en Canterlot:_

Princesa Celestia: Hay luna les dijiste que se apuren no- dijo la monarca del sol muy desesperada.

Princesa Luna: Si hermana les dije eso- dijo la monarca de la luna.

En eso entran dos guardias de la guardia diurna y dicen.

Guardia 1:Buenas tardes majestades- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Princesas Luna y Celestia: Buenas tardes guardias- dijeron las princesas de Equestria.

Guardia 2: Majestades las portadoras de la armonía ya llegaron al castillo de Canterlot ¿las dejamos pasar?- dijo con un tono de seriedad.

Princesa Celestia: Si déjenlas pasar- dijo la monarca del sol- Díganles que las estamos esperando en la sala del trono.

Guardias: Si majestades- dijeron mientras salían de la sala del trono.

Princesa Celestia: Por fin han llegado- dijo con mas tranquilidad.

Princesa Luna: Celestia estas segura, y si se lo toman a mal que puede pasar, puede que ¿nos odien?

Princesa Celestia: No lo creo querida hermana- dijo la monarca del sol para tranquilizar a su hermana, en eso se abre la puerta y por esta ultima entran las portadoras de la armonía.

Twilight: Princesa luna y celestia- dijo mientras ella y sus amigas hacían una reverencia.

Princesa Celestia: Twilight mi fiel alumna dijo la monarca del sol.

Princesa Luna: Buenas tardes chicas- dijo la monarca de la luna.

Fluttershy: ¿princesas para que nos llamaron?- dijo con un tono de voz baja.

Princesa Celestia: Tenemos que decirles algo importante que solo ustedes deben saber- dijo con un tono de seriedad.

Rarity: Y que es eso importante- dijo con un tono de pregunta.

**Que tal les gusto**

**¿Qué será lo que Celestia les quiere decir a las portadoras de la armonía?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3: una sorpresa rebelda

**Hola a todos aquí les tengo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste:**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo lo hago para divertir.**

**Bueno empecemos.**

* * *

><p>Celestia: Buene yo tengo una.. una...- dijo tartamudeando la monarca del sol.<p>

Rarity: Una que- dijo la unicornio blanca.

Celestia: Una... una... HIJA!- dijo gritando a los cuatro vientos la alicornio blanca.

Todas excepto luna y una pony: QUE!- dijeron muy sorprendidas.

Luna: Lo que dijo mi hermana es verdad- dijo la monarca de la luna con un tono de voz serio.

Celestia: Pero lo que ustedes no saben es que la conocen muy bien- dijo con su melodiosa voz de siempre.

Twilight: Como que la conocemos muy bien, acaso es una de nuestras amigas princesas- dijo launicornio lavanda con un tono de voz confundido.

Luna: Se podría decir que si, ven acércate- dijo mirando a la pegaso de melena arco-iris.

Fluttershy: Pero es imposible que ella se la hija de la princesa celestia- dijo con una voz dudosa.

Celestia: Pero es verdad yo misma lo comprobé, han escuchado al leyenda de la princesa perdida- dijo con tono de pregunta.

Twilight: Yo si se trata de que ase muchísimo tiempo la actual gobernante tenia una hija pero hubo un guerra y fue en donde la perdió, ella pensaba que se encontraba en alguna parte de equestria pero no la encontró y se rindió de buscarla- dijo la unicornio lavanda.

Luna: Tienes toda la razón eso paso unas años antes de yo me convirtiera en Nightmere Moon- dijo mientras salía un lagrima de sus ojos azules, obviamente sentía mucha peno por lo que hiso a se varios siglos.

Celestia: Pero la leyendo no dice en donde la encontraron, por eso yo se los voy a decir.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el tercer capitulo, bueno se que se llevaron una grata sorpresa, pero creo que les debe quedar claro que yo no tube esa idea **

**hasta a luego.**


	4. Chapter 4: Aviso

**Hola a todos tengo algo muy importante que decirles**

* * *

><p>Lamentablemente no voy a seguir la historia, y las razones son:<p>

1) Por falta de inspiración.

2) Me di cuenta de que la historia no tiene sentido

Bueno tal vez mas adelante haga la misma historia pero con algunos cambios.


End file.
